A Little Trip To Hogwarts
by ThatRose002
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth need to get out of camp. Tartarus scarred them, and being in camp, living their life doesnt make things any easier. So Hecate suggests that they go to one of her schools in Scotland with 10 of their friends, to get away from camp and just forget about everything for a while. And so they go. And things don't exactly go as planned.*Language*
1. Chapter I

**Hey guys it's Rose! So yes, this is my new account. I was re-reading some of the stories from my old account, and came ton the realization that they were so bad. So I've decided to start fresh. I will probably rewrite/continue some of my old stories, but for now, lets have a new one! It's a crossover, and as my long-time readers will probably know, I'm not the best at explaining when I write stories. For example, in my last PJO/HP crossover, there is like 10% of the information given that should be. So I'm really trying this time.**

 **I will be uploading one chapter a week for this story, and they will all be at least 1,000 words (not including the start/end author notes).**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Little Trip to Hogwarts – Chapter 1**

It was just days after the war, and many were still mourning in solitude, or comforting friends and loved ones who had survived. For Percy and Annabeth, mourning was not an option. Instead they were angry, tired, often delirious and away in their own world. They stood around camp, being around their friends, albeit never leaving each other's side. At this moment, they were sat together at the foot of Thalias' Tree, curled around each other like pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

In an instant, there was a crack of thunder and a bright light engulfed them. They stood up, knowing full well what was happening. In a flash they were stood – side by side, they were always touching, letting the other know they were still there – in the middle of the Gods' throne room.

"Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. I'm sure you are aware of why we've brought you here." Zeus boomed, and Percy levelled his gaze.

"No. We don't."

"You have done well to be victorious in this past war. But your attitude towards us is becoming disrespectful."

"Congratulations, you've finally noticed. We have next to no respect for you, since we've spent the better part of our lives saving your asses from your own freaking parents. And not just that, but the fact that we have literally gone to hell and back for you proves that your no match for us. So we'll give you respect when you damn well earn it." Annabeth remarks, sarcastic and angry.

"We could destroy you right this second. I could blast you with thunder, I could crush you like an ant—" Zeus roars.

"—But you won't, because you know that if you did that, you'd have demi-gods all over the world revolting against you, Greek _and_ Roman. And you know that you wouldn't be able to stand against them because if you destroyed them all then there'd be nobody to save you when the big bad wolf comes to hurt you." Annabeth's logic response stuns them into silence for a moment, but they soon piece together what she said and settle their glares on her.

"You have no idea the terrors we've faced just to save this civilization and all you've done is set the place up for evil gods to rise up and attempt to destroy over and over again. It's gotten to the point where I'm starting to think you want the world to end." Percy admits, pulling Annabeth closer.

"Zeus." Aphrodite squeaks nervously.

"What." He turns on her.

"They do have a point. They've done more for Olympus between the two of them than nearly every other demigod to ever be put together. Perhaps we should give them a break for a while." She looks down while she speaks, full well knowing that the king of the Gods was not in the mood for such suggestions. His face turns bright red with rage, and his eyes spark with electricity. He looks down, closing his eyes, contemplating the thought for a while.

"Perhaps you are right, Aphrodite." He mutters quietly, but still everyone hears it for the silence that has filled the room. "Where exactly do you suggest we send them? They cannot stay in Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter will not accept them, not right now."

"If I may," Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, the Moon, Ghosts, and Necromancy, steps forward. "My children in Europe are having some trouble fighting a war of their own. A wizard – one of their own training – has turned dark and wishes to kill my Chosen One. You and a couple of your friends could go to their school for a while, and help keep the boy safe. They could use all the help they can get."

"Wizards? It sounds like a lovely idea Hecate, but I don't think fighting another war is going to help us overcome this one." Percy says politely, his thoughts drifting to the past war, to Tartarus. He begins shaking, his brain filling up with the memories, images of blood, Annabeths' screams. The agonizingly raw sensation of drinking the fire from the River Lethe rolls down his throat, making his grasp it tightly, cutting off air, he begins to gasp and choke. The Gods watch this, frozen in confusion and horror. Annabeth however grabs his face in her hands, gently caressing his lips and cheeks with her thumbs.

"Percy. Percy I'm here, don't worry. We got out, we're alive, we're okay. Shh… come back to me Percy, come on." As he calms down, the burning sensation gone and Annabeth's screams no longer ringing in his ears, they hold on to each other, as if life depended on it. Percy's head buried in her neck, shielding his face from the prying eyes of the gods. For what feels like forever, they stand there, gripping each other as close as physically possible and yet closer still, listening to each other's heart beats as they slow to a normal pace.

"Uh, s-so yeah." Percy clears his throat. "What were we saying about wizards?" He still holds Annabeth close, allowing her presence to fight off his demons for him.

"You wouldn't actually have to, uh, fight in it. You'd just be there in the run-up, keeping my Chosen One safe from harm. So no real hard work, just the chance to take a break from demi-god life for a while, even if it is just to go and try a wizard one." Hecate cracks a joke, yet the only reaction is a few timid smiles.

"I think we could handle that. But only if we decide who comes with us, and we have the option to leave whenever we want." Annabeth replies, laying down the conditions.

"That can be arranged." Hecate smiles. "You may choose 10 people to go with you, and you will pose as American exchange students. I will grant you the gift of magic for the time you are there, but do try to keep your true identity a secret, there are reasons the demi-god and wizard worlds have been kept separate."

"Okay. We'll have Nico Shadow-Travel us over tomorrow? Will there be a place for us to stay before the school year?"

"Of course, I shall go make the arrangements now, and you'll be informed tomorrow. Goodbye for now." She smiles again, and disappears.

"You happy now Jackson? You got your little vacation." Zeus grumbles. They go to leave. "At least pretend to have some respect for me in front of other demigods, I don't want to have to destroy any more than absolutely necessary." Percy, still turned away from the Gods, and heading towards the door, smiles a little to himself. Perhaps Zeus wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **So guys, what'd you think? It won't all be in 3rd person, it was only for this chapter. All of the next chapters will be from different people's POV.**

 **So I'd like to know who you want to see going to Hogwarts! This is what I have so far:**

 **1\. Percy  
2\. Annabeth  
3\. Nico  
4\. Thalia  
5\. Jason  
6\. Piper  
7\. Leo  
8\. Travis  
9\. Connor  
10\. Will**

 **I'm not entirely sure who I'm gonna choose yet, but that list looks about right for the side-stories and plot-twists i have in mind for this story, but give me your ideas too. I love to incorporate your ideas into my stories, because in the end what I write should be what you enjoy reading.**

 **Love it, hate it, don't forget to rate it!**

 **\- Rose x**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey again, it's Rose! Yep, second chapter of the week! If I'm honest there'll probably be another chapter up very soon (as in tonight soon). What can i say, I'm in the mood for writing. I do feel like I should save these chapters and upload them only once a week and keep at it constantly, but honestly there's no point. I want to try and get over 5,000 words quickly so that people are more likely to see the story, which is of course the point, I want as many people's opinions as possible.**

 **I went back and fixed the last chapters mistake where I was saying Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth) instead of Hecate (Goddess of Magic, crossroads, etc.).**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Little Trip To Hogwarts – Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth**

I packed up both Percy and I's bags, and let him carry them up the hill to Thalias' Tree. A few people were already there waiting. Thalia herself was lying amongst the roots of the massive pine tree, napping. A little away from her (so as not to wake her by accident) sat Nico and Will, their legs and shoulders touching but otherwise they ignored one another. Will was sharpening some arrows, and Nico was killing daisies one by one in a trail the shape of what appeared to be a skull. The others were yet to be seen.

"So where exactly are we going? All Chiron told us was all this stuff about wizards and witches." Will says, looking up. He nudges Nico with his elbow and they both blush, realizing how close they are. Is something going on there? I'll have to find out later.

"We're going to attend a wizard school in Scotland for a while." I say, and Nicos' head snaps up, his eyes widening.

"Will I have to be in the year below you guys? Cause if so then I'm not going." He mutters, twisting his skull ring around his middle finger.

"Actually you'll be two years below us." I laugh at the expression on his face. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of cute guys for you."

"I don't want any of those guys." He says under his breath, looking at Will. They both blush brightly again, and Will takes his hand. I grin at them, they're just so cute.

"She's kidding, don't worry Nick." Percy laughs, and Nico glares at me.

"Yo yo yo, no need to be so down guys! Leo is here, to keep you all looking _HOT_!" Leo shouts as he comes up behind Percy and I. We jump, and I grab Percy's hand so he doesn't go for Riptide. Leo slumps down in the space (which is much too small for him) between Thalia and Nico, and puts an arm around them both. Thalia wakes up, rubbing her eyes and yawning like a cat. Will glares at Leo, and pulls Nico closer to him. Leo raises his eyebrows at them, smirking. "Ooooo! Nico and Will, up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He teases, and Nico shrugs his arm off.

"Don't worry guys, he's only teasing you because he's sad to be alone." Percy grins at them, and shoots a tiny fireball from his fingers, which are posed as a finger gun. Percy flicks water at it and it sizzles away before even getting close to hitting him. Thalia growls at Leo and he slowly removes his arm from around her, as if backing away from a hungry lion.

Travis and Connor come up the hill, Connor carrying both of their bags. When they see our questioning looks, Travis explains.

"He lost a bet."

There's a bright flash of light, and Hecate appears in front of them.

"Hello demi-gods. I do hope you are looking forward to your little holiday." There are nods all around, even from those who have yet to find out where exactly they're going. "I trust you are all packed? Good."

"We're still waiting for Jason and Piper." I point out, noticing their absence.

"They will be meeting us there, do not worry. For now, I have a gift for you. The gift of magic." Somebody gasps a little, and Leo gasps comically, mocking them. "It will feel different than anything you have ever felt before. It will be stronger than most at the school, because it will come directly from me, whereas they are descendants of descendants. There is but one thing I ask in return."

"Hey now, we didn't agree to do another quest." Thalia starts, and I shush her.

"I simply ask that you keep three of the other students safe. There may well be attacks, from our kind and from theirs. With ten demigods in one unprotected place at one time, there will undoubtedly be some sort of rebuke from the evil of our kind. Now my children, here are your wands." She waves her hand, and a long wooden box appears in the hands of each of us. Slowly, I open mine. Inside is a stick. A twig. I pick it up, and realize that upon closer inspection, the wood of it twists into a tiny spiral cage at the top, where an owl's feather shows. It's beautiful, with Greek markings that glow silver in the light. A look up and see the others examining theirs.

"It's gorgeous, thank you." I say politely to Hecate, and she smiles warmly, and nods at me. The others all rush to say thanks too.

"Well, it appears you are all prepared. You will be staying with a family called the Weasley's. They have been very kind to accept you into their home for the week before school starts. Another run over your story please." She looks to me to answer.

"We are American exchange students, our school is more like a camp, where we train rather than study. We came to Hogwarts," I pause to allow Leo, Travis, and Connor to snicker at the name, "to learn about the way magic is taught in Europe. We have just finished a war of our own, and so we'll be attending Hogwarts," Pause again… "while our school is being rebuilt."

"Perfect. If it really comes down to it, then I suppose you'll have to tell them who you really are, but just so long as you tell the truth as often as possible then we shouldn't have any problems. Now, you should be going on your way. I do hope you have a good time, young demigods, you really do deserve a break." She gives us one more warm smile, before disappearing in a bright flash.

"Well then guys, I guess we should start heading over. I'll have to go in two trips, even if there is only eight of us." Nico says, and Travis, Connor, and Thalia go over to him. The darkness engulfs them as Nico's shadow powers teleport them. Nico appears again after a few minutes, and after a minutes rest he wraps his arm around Will's waist, while Percy Leo and I take his free arm. A minute later we are stood with the others, in the middle of a field.

* * *

 **So guys, what'd you think? Next chapter we'll be meeting the Harry Potter characters! I don't know about you, but I'm excited.**

 **Another thing, if you have any questions or suggestions about this story, or just about me as an author, then I'd be more than happy to answer them!**

 **My question for this chapter is:**

 **Do you love Nico as much as I do? I'll be honest, I'm a sucker for a good Nico/Percy story, but Annabeth/Percy is good too. Nico is just so adorably nervous and cute and it's perfect.**

 **Love it, hate it, don't forget to rate it!**

 **\- Rose x**


	3. Chapter III

**Hey guys its Rose! I hope you've had a great day! Look at me, updating on time and stuff, are you proud :D**

 **I don't really have much to say today, other than I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter! It was kind of a necessary scene though, they had to get introduced somehow. Lots of Nico/Will fluff, so I hope you guys love them as much as I do!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **A Little Trip To Hogwarts – Chapter 3**

 **Nico**

When finally I've shadow-travelled everyone to Scotland, I sit down to rest for a while. I act like its nothing, shadow-travelling, but really it wears me out so much so I think my lungs might collapse sometimes. Will sits down next to me, and takes my hand in his.

"You good?" He asks quietly. I don't know what to do about Will. I really like him, but even though everyone knows I'm gay it still scares me, about what people will think. Maybe at this new school it'll be okay, we can act like it's been going on for ages, instead of just a week. We can stop it being a big deal. But first I'd have to talk to Will privately, I don't want to do anything unless he's okay with it.

"I'm fine." I give him a small smile to prove it, but he doesn't believe me. He is the son of the God of Medicine, he can tell I'm worn out from the trips. "Seriously, I'll be fine in a minute."

"Okay." He puts his hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek. I sigh a little; am I actually allowed to be as happy as I am right now? We've just finished a war, and so many people died, yet still, in this moment, thousands of miles away from home, I am happier with Will than I've ever been in my life. "Do you want this Nico? Because honestly, I'm confused. One second you're fine with us in public, the next there's gaps between us when we sit. I just need to know." He looks down and I feel my gut wrench in guilt. I have been quite undecided, and it's not fair on him. I take his chin in my hand and softly turn his head upwards so I can look right in his eyes.

"I do. I really do. You just make me feel so _weak_ Will. So… vulnerable. I don't like letting people close to me, but I'm trying. You make me so unbelievably happy." I mean every word I say; I've never felt as free as I feel when I'm with him. I feel like I can do anything and nothing at the same time, like there's nothing expected of me, nothing I have to do.

"Is that a good or a bad thing…" He murmurs to himself.

"It's the best thing." I say, and crash my lips onto his, not bothering to see if anyone was looking because I've decided that I don't care. I pull back, and look into his eyes. His smile is wide, and his eyes twinkle. I wink, and get up, holding out my hand to him. I keep his hand in mine as we turn to face the others.

"We good to go in?" Percy asks, nodding his head to the house I the field, his eyes mainly on Will and I while he asks. He's holding back a smile, and I shoot a glare at him.

"Let's go." Will grins.

We all follow Percy, subconsciously I think we all look up to him as our leader. He knocks on the door, and a woman answers it after a minute of us standing awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Hello dear, you must be the exchange students?" She asks, smiling widely, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes." Percy smiles politely. "It's very nice of you to let us stay here." He continues speaking as she bustles us into the house, looking around outside before shutting the door and bolting it.

"Don't you worry dear, anything for the students of Hogwarts. Well my dears, this is the family." She leads us into a large room filled with sofas surrounding a fireplace. "My name is Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur." She rests her hand on the shoulder of a ginger man who's seated on one of the sofas. "There are my children, George, Ron, and Ginny." She points out the ginger teenagers as she says their respective names. George, the oldest looking one, was sat slightly apart from the others, almost as if he was leaving space for someone who wasn't there. I sense a spirit, and a vision comes to me. I feel my eyes close, and my body drop against Will.

 _There is people sitting on the sofas. The whole family is there, the people Molly Weasley introduced us to, and more who look liked their related to the Weasleys'. Ron and Ginny are sat next to each other on one of the sofas, Molly and Arthur Weasley are sat on another, and on the one beside Ron are two teenagers, one black-haired guy and a brown-haired girl. The strangest thing is that on one of the other sofas George and someone who looks identical to him are sat. Everyone in the room is laughing, and it appears that the George look-alike is telling a story. George and George 2 look at each other and say something at exactly the same time, and the room bursts into laughter again._

"Nico! Nico, baby. Shh…" Will's voice soothes me as I wakes up with a pounding headache. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I say, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. He helps me up, and I lock eyes with Percy and nod. He's the only one in the room who knows what just happened.

Sometimes that happens, when I go somewhere that someone of incredible importance to the people around me had recently died. I get a vision of them, but I hear and see everything as if I'm underwater. I have a feeling that George had a twin, who he was very close with.

"What is it Percy? What happened?" Annabeth asks him, taking note of our exchange.

"Doesn't matter Annie, I'll tell you later." He says quietly to her, and I shake my head at him, telling him not to. Will wraps his arm around my waist and I turn to smile at him.

"Sorry ma'am, please, continue." I say to Mrs Weasley, and she looks at me concerned for a minute, before continuing.

"Well, we'll be having some of Ron's friends staying too from tomorrow onwards, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You and all my children will be in the same year I think. Anyway, it's getting late, Ron, Ginny? Will you show our guests to their beds?" She turns to her children, and they stand, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Well the guys can come with me, and the girls with Ginny." Ron says, and we nod. I hear Annabeth begin to panic.

"Calm down, Wise Girl, it'll be fine." Percy tries to calm her, but I imagine he's feeling shaky right now too, since I don't think I've seen them apart since they got out of… there.

"Promise me I'll see you first thing Percy. Promise me, I don't want to be without you." She quietly begs him, and he nods, kissing her. I turn away, feeling like I'm watching something very private. I tighten my hold on Will's hand, and he gives me a look.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"Absolutely nothing." I smile, and I mean it. For once in my life everything is good. I'm away from camp, and demi-god life, and I'm being allowed to spend the next few months on the other side of the world with a bunch of my best friends, and Will.

* * *

 **So did you like it? What did you think of the fluff ;) I think its cute...**

 **So this weeks question is; what POV do you want to see next week? I was thinking a HP character? Give me your ideas :)**

 **Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

 **-Rose x**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey guys, it's Rose! Sorry this update is a little late, I tried to make up for it by making it like 500 words longer than usual...**

 **Again, not much to say other than thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, and all the favourites and follows this story has gotten, it really does make my day when I get back from school and I get to read what you've said. I love constructive criticism, and I love suggestions for what could happen. Even just a simple, 'Hope you update soon' is amazing because it lets me know that you've enjoyed the story. Hell, if i get enough I'd update twice a week. In fact, if this story gets over** 30 reviews **by Saturday night, I'll update** ON SATURDAY NIGHT **. Are you excited? I am...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Little Trip To Hogwarts**

 **Harry**

Ron and I lead the guys up to our room. There was an extension spell put on the room so it stretched out a little to make space. I notice the blonde girl, and the guy who looks a little like me – I think his name was Percy – stood closer and they both looked a little spooked.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him as we ascended the stairs. Dumbledore had specifically told me that we can trust them with anything and everything, and that it would benefit both of our schools if we were friends. I trust Dumbledore, so I would at least be friendly, but even if he says their true, they would have to earn my respect, friendship, and trust.

"I'm fine." Percy eyes me warily. "Are you?" Geez, talk about awkward.

"Yeah, I'm good." Now that I'm closer I start to notice more things about him. While he does vaguely resemble me, he seems older, but it might just be his height. He's a couple inches taller, with black hair slightly longer than mine, and perfectly messy it looks like he could have styled it that way. He's got a lot more muscle than me, and more chiselled features. He walks in front of me as we go through the door to the bedroom, and I notice his arms are littered with scars; some are colourless, faded with time, whereas others look like they could've been inflicted no more than a week ago. I wonder how he got them all, because whilst many people tell me that every scar has a story, this guy must have a damn lot of stories.

"So, uh, this is the room. Breakfast is usually around 9, early I know, but still. We'll wake you guys up, don't worry. But yeah…" Ron mumbles, and the guys chuckle a bit. They drop their bags onto the separate beds and everyone grabs their toothbrushes and follows me to the bathroom at the end of the hall. We go back to the room – and nobody shows any signs of being jetlagged or sleepy – so I initiate a conversation.

"So tell us about your school in America."

"Oh, it's beast." The Hispanic-looking boy says, smirking.

"I guess you could say it's more like a camp than a school. Most people are only there for the summer. It does run all year round though." Percy says. He looks uncomfortable, shuffling around, like he doesn't quite know what to do with his hands when he speaks. He settles on leaning back on one.

"That sounds cool…" Ron nods, and a couple guys chuckle. "Okay so I think we can all agree that this is awkward." Everyone laughs at his bluntness, even the quiet, emo-looking kid. He's sat with one of the others, holding hands. They look cute together, but you can also tell that they can't have been together long.

"Yeah…" The blonde guy clears his throat. "So I'm gonna go to bed now, if I want any chance of getting any sleep…" His eyes dart to Percy for just a moment, but I catch the way Percy winces… guiltily? We all agree, and everyone starts getting changed. I suddenly start to realize just how tired I actually am, and don't bother checking if the others are ready, I just mutter a spell to turn the light off and get into bed.

 ***Some time later***

I awaken to someone screaming, not the laughter kind, but the blood-curdling, terror-inducing kind. A few of the others are awake too, and I'm about to go check it out when I realize I should wake the others first. Leo and Travis wake easily, and Jason and Ron were already awake when I woke up. I head over to Percy and shake him, but he's not responding. His fists clench the sheets roughly, and he murmurs angrily in his sleep. I think I even hear him growl a few times as I desperately try to wake him up. The screams come again, louder this time. The door to the bedroom bursts open.

"Where's Percy?" A girl with choppy brown hair shouts as her eyes scan the room for him.

"He's here, but he won't wake up…" I start and she runs over.

"It's Annabeth." She says, no louder than a normal voice, but instantly he's awake and pulling some jeans on over his boxers. Not bothering with a shirt, he runs out of the room, following the girl. I follow too.

"How bad?" He says as we run. The girl looks back with a glance that can only mean 'very bad'. "Goddammit Piper! I told you to look after her."

"There's not much I could do Percy." She mutters, and we get to the girls room. All the girls are up, crowding around Annabeth. She screams again, and Percy runs over to her. Her arms are flailing, and nobody is within arms' reach in fear of getting hit. He gathers her up in his arms, swiftly dodging the fists, and holds her close. I can see him whispering in her ear. Despite the intimacy of the moment, curiosity gets the better of me and I move closer so I'm able to hear what he's saying.

"Shh… listen to me Annie, I'm here. You're alive, I'm alive, she's dead. It's okay now, we got out of there. Annabeth, listen to me. I love you. I'm okay. We're okay…" I stop listening, shocked. What happened? Who's 'she'? Where's 'there'? What happened? She seems to have woken up, and is now crying into his chest. The girls move in front of me, Hermione, and Ron, blocking our view of the couple. Their glares are enough to make me want to run away and cry myself.

These people are devoted to each other. They respect each other, and don't think each other weak just for needing someone. They stand in front of Percy and Annabeth, their faces full of pride for who they seem to look up to as their leaders. They all depend on each other, they stand, shoulder to shoulder, closeness and relationships put aside to protect their friends from the prying eyes of those who don't understand. I can't help but respect them for that. There are many in this world who would take that dependency, that reliance, as a weakness, a place to exploit them. I simply find myself envious.

I grab Ron and Hermione's arms and pull them out of the room, giving the Americans some time to sort themselves out.

"Oh my dears, what's going on?" Molly Weasley comes bustling down the corridor.

"I think one of the Americans had a nightmare, or a panic attack, or something anyway. They're all in there now." Just as Hermione says that all but Percy and Annabeth come out of the room, their faces solemn.

"I'm truly sorry Mrs Weasley. This happens… often." Piper says, looking guilty. Her expression clearly gives away the fact that 'often' actually means 'every night'. "I can tell you more about it in the morning, but I think we'd all be happier if they could share a bed?"

"Uhm, yes yes. Of course my dear, as long as their okay." Mrs Weasley smiles, a little sadly, and nods.

"I don't think they'll ever be okay again." I hear Thalia mumble, close to tears. She turns to Jason, who pulls her into a hug. Not a couple-y hug, more of a family-y hug, albeit an awkward one.

We all depart back to our separate rooms, girls and boys, and about ten minutes after we get back to our beds, Percy and Annabeth come in. We all pretend to be asleep, for their sakes', and as I peek and I see Percy take his jeans off and throw Annabeth the t-shirt he'd been wearing when they arrived. The lights go out, and in the silence, I hear them whisper.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **So guys, what d'you think? It's kind of an important chapter, because Harry and the other HP characters need to start seeing how close-knit the PJO characters are, and also they need to start questioning them, getting curious.**

 **So the question (Well its not really a question but still) is; can you choose one of the PJO/HoO characters and name all of their titles? Pour example;** **Percy Jackson; Savior of Olympus, Bearer of the Achilles Curse, Survivor of Tartarus, etc.**

 **But anyway, don't forget -** If I get 30 reviews by Saturday then I'll update on Saturday night **. It might sound impossible, but each chapter has been viewed approximately 250 - 300 times. In comparison, 30 isn't that much!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

 **-Rose x**


	5. Chapter V

**Hey guys it's Rose! Sorry this chapter is a little late, so I made it extra long to make up for it :) It's so long that at one point I was going to seperate it into 2 chapters, but decided you deserved extra since it's been almost a week and a half since I last updated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Little Trip To Hogwarts – Chapter 5**

 **Percy**

Nothing makes me as happy as waking up with Annabeth does. To open my eyes and have her be the first thing I see in the morning is the best feeling ever, especially knowing that she's mine. For a moment, her beauty blinds me, before the realization of where I am and what we're doing here hits me. I sigh, and know that I should wake her. Looking around, the only other person awake is Harry, who sits on his bed using his wand as a torch, reading. Our eyes meet for an awkward moment, and I look down at Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I whisper in her ear, and kiss gently from her ear along her jawline and neck. Small kisses, barely touching her warm skin. I feel Harry's eyes on me, and choose to ignore him. Annabeth rolls over so she now faces me and smiles. I feel myself grin, but the only thing I can possibly think at this moment in time is how stunning she is, and how lucky I am to have her. I pull her in for a kiss, long and slow.

"I'll see you at breakfast." She whispers, and I tickle her sides lightly when she stands up, loving the way she giggles and squirms – she's adorable in the morning.

"Love you Wise Girl." I whisper, and pull her down for another kiss before she leaves.

"Love you Seaweed Brain." She smiles into the kiss, and in an instant she's gone, closing the door silently behind her. I sigh, instantly missing her. I lay down, and decide that there's no harm in just laying here for a while, doing nothing. Ten minutes or so later Travis and Connor wake up, and I can instantly tell they're planning something. They're _always_ the last up. I look at them, one eyebrow raised, and Travis answers my unasked question.

"Leo."

Connor produces a can of shaving cream and I cough a little to cover my laugh.

"Let me leave first, I don't think the guys will be happy to know I'm in on this." I shake my head at them as I leave the room, a confused Harry following behind me.

"Why wouldn't they be happy with you? Surely it's expected of you to go along with the other guys?" He questions me, and I can tell he knows what the answer it.

"They kind of look up to me as their leader – of sorts. It's a long story." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I can't go into it, I'm sorry." I close my eyes, blocking out the images of the war that immediately flood into my mind.

"Okay. Let's go back in, it's time to wake everyone up." We go back in and I slam the door behind me, waking Leo up while Travis and Connor are still in the process of pranking him, which means not only is Leo covered in the shaving cream, but Travis, Connor, and Leo's bed are too. We all start laughing, minus Travis and Connor who are running in circles to get away from the angry Leo. Everyone is awake by now, so I pull on some jeans and head down to breakfast. I never bother with a shirt unless I'm actually going somewhere, neither do Jason or Nico. Only when we're halfway down the stairs do I realize that we're not at camp, and the Weasley's might not appreciate our lack of clothing much. That thought is soon banished from my mind when Jason falsely accuses my muscles of being smaller than his.

 **Annabeth**

When I got back to the girls' room, everyone was up and getting ready. I knew Percy and the guys would just mess around until the last minute, so I knew we had plenty of time to have breakfast before they came and ate all the food. I chose to wear Percy's shirt – yes, the same blue one he's worn yesterday and let me sleep in (a bad habit of mine) – and a pair of denim shorts. I was warned by Piper that Scotland would be much colder than camp, but I don't care, I don't really get cold. I put on a pair of black converse, and throw my hair in a ponytail, braiding a few strands so it at least looked like I tried a little. I don't wear makeup, so I'm ready. I sit and read an architectural book until Piper stands up and announces that she's done.

"Finally… I'm starving." Thalia sighs dramatically, and we make our way downstairs. Mr and Mrs Weasley are laying the massive table for breakfast.

"We can help." I say politely, taking the knives and forks off of Molly Weasley and go round the table laying them beside the plates.

"Thank you dear." She smiles widely, but I see the streak of pity in her eyes and steel myself. I don't like to be pitied. Harry and George come downstairs, mumbling about how the others will be down in a minute, so we sit down and fill our plates just as the boys come downstairs, being loud as always.

"Oh c'mon Perce! You know I'm _far_ stronger than you could ever dream of being." Jason smirks, obviously being sarcastic. The three usual guys are shirtless as always, and I must admit that I appreciate Percy's habit of being shirtless.

"Keep telling yourself that." Percy mutters, and flexes his muscles, showing off. They all laugh, and then realize where they are. Percy flushes red, and I laugh at him. I stand up, and we wrap our arms around each other. I kiss his jawline, and sit back down, not wanting to draw attention. I notice Harry and Ginny look away from us awkwardly when we sit down, and I swallow, shooting a glare at Ginny. She gets the message, going red and turning away from us to reply to Travis and Connor.

"Nice shirt." Percy says in my ear, talking quietly but not to the degree of whispering. His breath tickles my neck and I blush. I wish he wouldn't draw attention to the fact that I like wearing his shirts.

"Yeah, I got it from this guy I know."

"Is that so? Who is he?" A smile grows on his face.

"Oh, he's amazing. I couldn't wish for anyone better." I reply, very truthfully. I turn and look at him, and he's giving me the look. The look that makes me want to melt into his arms, make me tell him how much I love him over and over again just so that he knows, because the look he gives me is a look of pure love and adoration and I can't help but love it.

I kiss him on the cheek, and then begin eating my breakfast, wondering what we'll be doing today, as we still have plenty of time before wizard school starts. I guess after breakfast we should sit down and tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about our lives. Everything about them. It wouldn't be fair to make their family lose sleep because of us.

Almost as if he could tell what I was thinking about, Percy grabs my hand under the table and begins rubbing small circles on it soothingly. I give him a small smile and squeeze his hand in return, thanking him for the gesture. He takes my hand up and kisses it softly, before dropping it and stuffing his face with food. That's something I love about Percy – the way he can take things seriously, and be so mature, yet still make me laugh just by being his simple, childish self. He can always find a way to make me smile – even when we were in _there_.

"So do you need to go and get books for school before it starts?" Molly Weasley makes conversation, and we shake our heads politely.

"No ma'am, Dumbledore said he'd sort all that out for us." Jason replies, and gives her a charming smile. I swear I see Piper swoon, and supress a laugh. She notices, and shoots me a glare before giggling herself.

"Sometimes you're just so Aphrodite." I mouth at her silently, and she narrows her eyes and sticks out her tongue.

"Well then, I suppose there's not much to do other than study. Actually, do any of you like swimming?" The second Molly – she'd asked us to stop being so formal and refer to her as Molly instead of 'Mrs Weasley' or 'ma'am' – asked that question, Percy's face brightened and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him so happy. He nodded, grinning, his mouth full of food. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. He swallowed loudly, and coughed a little.

"Yeah." He answered shortly, blushing brightly with embarrassment. I chuckle, and take his hand again. This time _I_ kiss _his_ knuckles, and he smiles down at me fondly.

"So what were you saying about swimming?" Connor asks, drawing attention away from us, thankfully.

"Oh, yes. There's a small lake a little to the west of here if you'd like to go there for the day? You could all go; it'd be a good chance to get to know each other." Molly smiles, and nods between us demi-gods, and the wizards.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. But first, could we," I motion to all 10 of us, "talk to you two in private? It might take a while, but it's rather… important." I say, and the others catch on to what I mean. They nod a little to themselves, and their eyes become slightly haunted as they start thinking about everything they've buried under a happy exterior.

"Yes of course, my dears. Follow me. Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny. Could you all be darlings and do the washing up?" She smiled at her children and they all sighed, nodding their heads. Ginny fake-glared at us – well, mainly Percy – and giggled as she left the room, a stack of plates in her arms.

We stood and followed the Weasleys' through their house, up and down stairs so deep into the house that there was no way even I could find my way back on my own. Finally we entered a room that was filled with bookshelves, but also had an area with sofa's in a circle. After everyone had entered the room, I locked the door and put a spell of soundproofing on the door. If any of the young wizards heard then the mission would be compromised and the Gods would not be happy. Everyone took a seat, and I curled up next to Percy, the two of us taking up a whole sofa to ourselves. I lay practically on top of his, his bare chest and arms warm around me. He kissed my cheek, and I smiled at him, kissing him properly for a moment.

"There's something about us that you don't know. That Dumbledore hasn't told you." Jason says, and I sit up a little, knowing I had to make my usual speech.

"You know the legends about Greek Gods?" Both Weasley parents nod. "Basically they're all true. The God's are real, the heroes and the myths; all real." I give them a second to take it in. "The God's occasionally come down to Earth, and have children with mortals. These children are called demi-Gods; half God, half human. We are demi-Gods."

"Okay. Now, not to say I don't believe you, but… I don't believe you. Can you prove it?" Arthur Weasley says sceptically, and I don't blame him.

"Yes. My father is Zeus, God of the Sky. This means that I have inherited some of his powers, such as flight," He floats a little, then pulls out his sword. "Also, I can control lightning, and storms." He makes a few bolts of lightning spark around his sword.

"Uh…" The Weasleys' are shocked into silence.

"My mother is Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love. I can tell when two people are meant to be, and I have a certain gift from my mother that is quite rare for her demi-god children to possess. It's called Charmspeak, which basically means that I can convince people to do something just by using my voice. I don't really like to use on people much though, as I hear it's not a particularly nice feeling." Piper admits, and smiles at them a little. The others confess their parents. Travis and Connor steal a couple of items from them – and give them back of course. Nico summons two undead skeletal warriors and shadow travels from one side of the room to the other. Will Shoots an arrow into a bullseye 10 times in a row. Thalia does the same, also showing off a few lightning tricks too.

"What about you two?" I'm off in my own world, outlining Percy's abs with my finger-tips as I wait for the others to finish their demonstrations.

"My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. And I'm sorry, but I don't have any abilities I can show you." I look down. I'm not sad about that fact, I'm not ashamed about my brain. It's the best gift my mother could ever have given me. I nudge Percy.

"Oh, uh, my dad is Poseidon, God of the Sea. I can control water," He draws all the water out of the vase of flowers on the table in from of us and forms it into the shape of a rose in mid-air, before putting it back into the vase. "I can breathe underwater, talk to horses and sea-creatures, and swim really really fast…" He chuckles, and I shake my head smiling. When he's finished talking I lay back down on him, preparing myself for what's to come. Now came the titles, and I was pretty sure Annabeth's and mine were going to take a forever… We went around, saying our titles, before we told our story. They asked questions, and we answered everything, honestly. We made sure they knew that they could never tell anyone what we told them, not their children, not the ministry, not even Dumbledore could know that we told them about us.

We stayed in that room for most of the day, since the sun was setting when we finally came out. But Percy and I stayed there, enjoying the peace for a while. I kissed him softly, wiping the tears from my face that had fallen whilst I told our story of Tartarus.

"Annabeth?" I look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel a little better after talking about it?"

"I didn't think I would, but yeah Percy. I do." I smile a little. It did feel like a small portion of the weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Good. I do too." He kisses me again. "We should talk about it sometimes. I don't want you to keep anything bottled up. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know. And you can talk to me to. We've been to hell and back together Percy, the world can only get better from here on out." I smile at him, and for once I truly believe what I'm saying.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **I'm super happy with this chapter, and yeah yeah, I'm a cheater. I cut out the part of the conversation where I had to write all the titles of the demi-gods** **because I was scared I'd mess it up.**

 **Also, while writing this chapter, I referred back to chapter 3 and realized that I never actually had Percy introduced. I just said 'some of rons friends, harry potter and hermione granger will be joining us tomorrow'... so lets pretend harry was already there and hermione will be join soon. I'm sorry, I completely messed that up!**

 **This weeks question is; who's POV do you want? Next chapter is going to be them down at the lake, possibly camping, so yeah... I could do multiple small chapters of different people's POV during the whole camping session, so we can see a couple of things that happen. I won't rewrite the same scene in more than one POV though, because I personally find it boring, and pointless.  
But yeah, some POV's you'd like to see would be great!**

 **Another point I'd like to make is yes, I do not have Harry and Ginny together in this story yet, I want to have a protective/territorial Annabeth and an oblivious Percy, so Harry and Ginny will be the bad guys in that sense for a little while longer. Sorry if you ship them together!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

 **-Rose x**


End file.
